La historia de mi Familia
by Dark Kong
Summary: Blu y Perla, viven finalmente sus vidas en paz, ,pero un descubrimiento sorprersivo hara que los lleve a una nueva aventura, donde Perla se rencontrara con algo que dejo por mucho tiempo, en cambio Blu, debera aprender a dejar lo que vivio en el pasado, y empezar una nueva vida lejos de casa, y Perla tambien estara en todo para ayudar a su amado...secuela de "La historia de Blu"
1. La gran esperanza

**Bien amigos míos, quiero presentar mi nuevo fic, que se titula como, La historia de mi Familia, es la secuela de la historia de Blu, y espero que le gusten mucho los cambios que daré en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Gocen mucho de la lectura y disfruten mucho el primer cap de este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>"La gran Esperanza"<strong>

Era una tarde muy agradable desde la ciudad selvática de manaos, lugar de donde se encuentra la gigantesca selva del amazonas, muchas aves disfrutaban del hermoso atardecer, y se podría decir que era un buen día para no estar preocupado de los peligros que existan, todas las aves y otros animales más lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Pero no todas tenían la misma suerte de como se pensaba, en cualquier lugar de la selva, dos guacamayos azules volaban rápidamente por muchos humanos que trataban de cazarlos, pero no solo eso, si no también cortaban muchos árboles, y quemaban algunas áreas verdes, y eran lugares de donde lo habitaban muchas especies.

"No puede ser, están quemando todo"- dijo un guacamayo con cabello largo.

"Tenemos que llegar rápido con los demás, hay que salir lo más rápido de aquí"- dijo el otro guacamayo con cabello corto, tipo militar.

Algunos humanos lanzaban piedras para tratar de detenerlos, algunas si daban en el blanco, pero no era tanto el efecto para hacerlos caer, finalmente, los humanos no continuaron con más, y solo pudieron ver como se les escapaban las aves.

"Se rindieron Eduardo, es nuestra oportunidad de poder escapar"- dijo el ave de cabello largo.

"No estés tan confiado Roberto, aunque no nos hayan alcanzado, no se detendrán en volver por nosotros, hay que sacar a toda mi familia de aquí"- dijo Eduardo muy cerca de llegar a su lugar.

Al pasar unos minutos más, llegaron finalmente a su lugar, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de guacamayos azules, tanto machos como hembras, todos muy contentos por volver a ver a Eduardo y a Roberto, pero tenían sus rostros de preocupación.

"Escuchen amigos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible, los humanos vienen en camino por nosotros, y no quiero perder a nadie de mi familia, como lo que paso hace años"- dijo Eduardo con una cara de tristeza, recordando su pasado.

"Eso no volverá a Pasar Ed, toda esta familia sobrevivirá, y no volverán a lastimarnos de nuevo"- dijo Roberto apoyando a Eduardo, a lo que el sonrió levemente.

Una guacamaya hembra se acercó directamente a Eduardo.

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos hermano, no quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible"- dijo la hembra mientras tomaba las alas de Eduardo.

"Tranquila Mimí, sé muy bien cómo te estas sintiendo, pero recuerda que estos humanos son muy sigilosos, y pueden cazarnos muy fácilmente si volamos muy alto hasta ser descubiertos en el cielo"- dijo Eduardo, tratando de pensar en un plan.

"Que sugieres que hagamos"- pregunto Roberto.

"La única manera para que todos podamos estar a salvo, es tratar de volar dentro de la selva, esquivar muchos árboles, y tratar de volar en diferentes caminos, será algo arriesgado, inclusive para los pequeños, pero es la única manera para poder salvarnos"- dijo Eduardo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, además, ya tengo también la nueva estrategia, que Eduardo vuele adelante para que guie a los demás, mientras que yo me encargo de quedarme atrás para vigilar a los de mi lado, así mantenemos más a salvo a toda nuestra familia"- dijo Roberto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, listos para salir del lugar de donde ocurría el caos.

"Bien chicos, que estamos esperando, todo el mundo a volar, ya ya YA!"- mando Eduardo para empezar a escapar.

"Y yo que hago hermanito, puedo apoyarte en lo que necesites"- sugirió Mimí.

"No será necesario, tú debes conservarte sanamente, en lo que si puedes hacer, es quedarte conmigo en frente"- dijo Eduardo para mantener a salvo a su hermana.

Ella sabía que una exageración, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo, es un trabajo para los grandes machos, como Eduardo.

Unos segundos después, ambos empezaron a volar, huyendo de la zona de combate, y en busca de un nuevo lugar para la tribu azul.

* * *

><p>Sobre las costas del rio amazónico, los humanos continuaban buscando a los dos guacamayos que habían visto hace algunos minutos, estos venia armados con sus armas peligrosas, lanza llamas, hachas, entre otras más en contra de los peores depredadores más peligrosos del mundo.<p>

"Me parece que los perdimos, fueron superiores hacia nosotros"- dijo uno de los cazadores.

"No debemos darnos por vencidos, si hay aves como de ese tipo, tiene que haber más"- dijo otro de los humanos, con un hacha en su pantalón.

"no sé si debemos cazarlos, según lo que entendí del gran jefe, es nada mas ahuyentar a todos los animales que se pongan en nuestro camino, él quiere construir una gran empresa de negocios, y quiere un buen lugar para empezar a hacer las primeras reparaciones"- dijo uno de los humanos.

"Yo igual lo entiendo, pero imagínense, si logramos conseguir al menos un guacamayo azul como los 2 que vimos, podríamos ganar mucho dinero, y debo decirles que esas aves son muy valiosas"- dijo el humano con una risa malévola.

"Luego veremos eso, aunque también me agrada mucho tu idea, pero creo que debemos consultarlo con el gran jefe, después de todo, él ya nos dirá que haremos"- dijo el humano con un teléfono celular, quien empezó a marcar.

Después de unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono hizo contacto.

En un lugar rodeado de puros árboles, se encontraba una gran casa hecha de árboles cortados, en su interior, se encontraba un hombre vestido de Blanco, pantalón y camisa blanca, venía acompañado por un mono común y corriente, estaba atendiendo una llamada, quien empezó a contestar lo siguiente.

"_No no no, yo nunca les dije que cazaran a los animales, solo dije que los ahuyentaran…pues eso ya será problema de ustedes, pero recuerden la tarea que les dije, lo entienden…solo cumplan con las indicaciones que les pedí, ya después será problema de ustedes si me meten en problemas_"

El hombre, conocido como el gran jefe, había colgado molestamente el teléfono, si hacían alguna cosa que no fuera escuchar sus indicaciones, estarían entrando en grandes problemas, y tantos errores de ellos, también serán por parte del mismo.

"más vale que mis obreros no hagan ninguna locura, estos tarados, por poco y casi me hicieron que me entregara a la policía, pero esta vez, este nuevo plan, será el que resultara positivamente, al menos no saben que me encuentro en el amazonas, es el mejor lugar para ocultarse en la selva secreta, y continuar en elaborar mi más grande empresa, aunque lastima por los animales que lo estén habitando, porque será la última vez…que vivirán"- se dijo el gran jefe, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los animales.

* * *

><p>Después de muchos minutos de vuelo, el clan azul continuaban huyendo de los obreros, se encontraban a 3 km más lejos de ellos, Eduardo pensó que fue lo suficiente de distancia para poder descansar.<p>

"Atención amigos, mi instinto de ave protectora me indica que ya estamos muy lejos de ellos, y nuestro plan de volar sobre los arboles dio resultado, por lo que nos tomaremos un breve descanso"- sugirió Eduardo para darle un poco de tiempo.

Roberto y Mimí fueron con Eduardo, cuestionándose en donde vivirían próximamente.

"Y ahora que hacemos hermano, debemos buscar un nuevo territorio para poder vivir en paz"- dijo algo desesperada Mimí.

"Descuida, ya pensase en un momento"- dijo Eduardo.

"Ojala que así sea, no me agrado mucho en que hayamos dejado nuestro antiguo hogar"- dijo Mimí con algo de tristeza.

"Lose Mimí, pero era la única manera para mantenerlos a salvo de esos infelices de los humanos, ellos siempre destruyen nuestra naturaleza, pero jamás se les puede detener tan fácilmente"- dijo Eduardo.

"Al menos todos estamos juntos de nuevo"- dijo Mimí con una sonrisa.

"Lose, y no te preocupes, comenzare a pensar en un nuevo lugar para que todos podamos vivir tranquilamente"- señalo Eduardo.

"Me temo que no será necesario Ed"- dijo Roberto, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

"Que quieres decir con eso"- pregunto Eduardo.

"Mira haya"- señalo Roberto en dirección al frente.

Eduardo miro de donde señalaba Roberto, y lo que vio, lo dejo muy sorprendido, habían llegado hacia una enorme cascada gigante, con un rio sumamente grande, y todo el área verde de los árboles que se encontraban, estaban muy grandes, más grandes que los que habitaba todo el clan, y el reflejo del Rio brillaba cuando el sol se ponía.

"Amigos, creo que, hemos encontrado nuestro nuevo hogar"- dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa al ver la cascada.

Todos los guacamayos celebraron con alegría mientras volaban felices hacia la cascada, otras iban en dirección hacia los árboles, y tanto los pequeños como los jóvenes, comenzaban a jugar repentinamente con lo que había.

Eduardo miro a todo su clan, con la nueva felicidad en obtener su nuevo territorio, Mimí no fue la excepción, y se fue volando a recorrer todo el lugar, dejando a él y a Roberto, viendo a todas las aves que se instalaban en el nuevo territorio.

"Lo logramos Ed, hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa"- dijo con victoria Roberto.

"Lose, por fin lo logramos"- señalo Eduardo.

"Oye Ed, hablando de ese lugar, tú crees que…aun pueda estar…viva…ya sabes quién"- pregunto Roberto con algo de esperanza.

Eduardo lo dudo mucho, a pesar de revivir lo ocurrido del pasado, pareciera que no sería posible, pero…

"Yo espero que si lo esté Roberto, sé que ella es muy especial para ti, al igual que para mí, lo de mi esposa tal vez si fue trágico, pero dudo, en que mi niña bonita, aun siga viva, solo espero que algún día, vuelva a encontrar…a Perla"- dijo Eduardo, esperanzado en volver a ver a una de sus familiares.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien amigos míos, hasta aquí se ya llegado el primer cap de mi nuevo fic, solo espero que este nuevo proyecto les sea mucho de su agrado, ya que apenas está comenzando.<strong>

**Espero sus nuevos reviews y críticas por parte de todos ustedes, si les pareció muy agradable esta secuela.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	2. La Boda

**Como han estado mis amigos lectores, aquí les dejo mi siguiente cap de mi siguiente fic y secuela del anterior, disfruten mucho de la lectura y que sea mucho de su agrado.**

**Aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Boda"<strong>

Todo era felicidad en Rio de Janeiro, todas las aves disfrutaban de las cálidas y soleadas días del amanecer, y siempre se divertían al ritmo de la samba y de la gran fiesta.

Sin embargo, en meses pasados, Rio era antes el lugar con más peligro, ya que se encontraban algunos contrabandistas secuestrando a muchas aves para venderlas y ganar mucho dinero, sin mencionar que los acompañaban una cacatúa con mucha furia, y deseos de arruinar siempre la vida de las demás aves.

Pero todo lo que tenía a su favor, ahora término siendo en su contra.

Ya que gracias a la llegada de cierta ave color azul, con ojos cafés, y un poco torpe en algunas ocasiones, logro detener finalmente a esta incompetente cacatúa, devolviendo una vez más la felicidad a todo Rio, obteniendo nuevos y grandes amigos, y sobre todo, en haber conocido, y rescatado a una de las aves más hermosas de todo el mundo, un ave que es igual a él, pero es azul claro, con ojos muy hermosos color esmeralda, y con una actitud cada vez más tierna.

Y esa ave torpe, pero afortunado de haber obtenido todo lo que quería, se encontraba en estos momentos en una iglesia, donde muchas personas llegaban de visita a ver la boda de dos parejas, quien además de ser humanos, hombre y mujer, era también para guacamayos azules, posteriormente, macho y hembra, algo que nunca en la vida se ha hecho.

Entre las aves, se encontraban volando un dúo dinámico, acompañado de una familia de tucanes, sin mencionar, un bulldog.

"WAAAAA, nuestro gran amigo azul esta por casarse"- dijo una de las aves, un canario amarillo.

"Lose Nico, me alegra mucho por él, ojala haga feliz a su linda gemela"- dijo un cardenal rojo, abrazando a su mejor amigo

"Amigos míos, Nico, Pedro, estoy en deuda con ustedes, que sea una gran boda, para nuestro mejor amigo"- dijo el tucán.

"Estoy también en acuerdo Rafi, que su amor sea siempre al 100%, y que nadie los separe por nada"- dijo la esposa de Rafael, llamada Eva.

"Eso es cierto, después de todas las diferencias que tuvieron nuestros azules, finalmente todo fue echado a la basura, para empezar con su nueva vida"- dijo el Bulldog, llamado Luis.

"Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos, en especial por nuestro gran amigo azul, ya que él fue quien sacrifico toda su vida por nosotros, inclusive de su linda princesa"- dijo Rafael.

"En cuando haya acabado todo esto, habrá una fiesta extra para nuestros amigos, en especial por él, por haberse librado de una de las aves más odiados de todo Rio"- exclamo Pedro recordando a Pepillo.

"Eso ya tiene muchos meses Pedro, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, en cuando nuestros amigos se conviertan en uno solo, fiesta para ellos, y eso será hasta la noche"- exclamo Nico.

"Amm, yo creo que eso se tendrá que esperar"- interrumpió Rafael.

"Que, porque"- preguntaron en dúo Nico y Pedro.

"Verán, siempre que una pareja termina casada, empiezan a tener planes para lo que sería su luna de miel, y yo creo que es mejor que lo disfruten ellos solos"- dijo Eva.

"Entiendo, entonces en cuando regresen, habrá fiesta"- exclamo Pedro en tono hip hop.

"Pero para eso vamos a necesitar todas las mejores herramientas posibles para poder tener la mejor fiesta de todas"- dijo Nico empezando a diseñar la próxima fiesta

Ambas aves fueron volando en directo hacia la entrada de la iglesia, esperando el gran momento para empezar la boda.

* * *

><p>El hombre, quien se encontraba ya adentro, vestido de un traje negro, con una corbata puesta en su cuello, y con una flor en su camisa blanca, y con lentes en sus ojos, esperaba la llegada de su novia, con el gran deseo de convertirse en el mejor esposo para ella.<p>

Él estaba acompañado de un guacamayo azul, llevaba puesta una corbata bien pequeña en su cuello, y solo significaba también una cosa, el también se iba a casar.

"Estas nervioso"- pregunto el humano con traje negro.

El ave simplemente afirmo lentamente la cabeza, como si algo estaba por suceder.

"Relájate, esto tal vez será nuevo para ti, al igual que lo es para mí, pero recuerda que serás el ave más feliz al tener a tu linda chica a tu lado, después de todo, sabía desde un principio en que ustedes si iba a ver amor"- dijo el hombre muy picaron.

El ave simplemente sonrió levemente, aunque sabía muy bien que tenía razón, esto era algo muy nuevo para nuestra ave más favorita de todo Rio.

"Además, cuando viaje a los estados unidos, y cuando empecé a conocer a tu dueña, empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ella, por un momento pensé en mí mismo que no la conquistaría, pero en cuando le di mi amor hacia ella, termino aceptando, y ahora estoy llegando hacia este punto del matrimonio, eso es algo que nunca olvidare para nada"- dijo el hombre recordando algunas cosas.

Justo cuando el guacamayo azul estaba por decir algún granizo, la música empezaba a sonar, todos los invitados y aves que estaban invadiendo el interior de la iglesia, miraban hacia la entrada, esperando el momento para que salieran las novias.

"Bien Blu, ha llegado la hora, recuerda, se tú mismo, expresa todo tu amor, y se feliz"- susurro el hombre.

"Te lo deseo para ti también Julio"- dijo Blu, aunque solo se oyó un granizo, pero Julio entendió a lo que se refería.

Hombre y guacamayo, miraron por la entrada, y mientras algunas personas lanzaban pétalos por todas partes, se podía observar a una mujer pelirroja, con lentes en sus ojos, y con un gran vestido de boda blanco, llevando puesta una flor blanca en su pelo, se veía muy hermosa, y muy feliz por sentir el gran momento.

Y no venía sola, venia acompañada por una guacamaya azul celeste, quien al igual que la mujer, ella también se sentía muy contenta al tener su gran momento, ella venía muy arreglada, solo llevaba puesta una flor blanca en su cabeza, pero llevaba brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda, tanto el ave como la humana, estaban algo nerviosas, pero bien decididas.

"Recuerda Perla, déjate llevar por el momento, y se feliz"- le susurro la humana.

"Eso también va para ti Linda, te deseo también la mejor suerte"- dijo Perla, aunque Linda solo oyó un granizo, aunque supo lo que quiso decir.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata lenta, Linda y Perla, llegaron con sus parejas respectivas, todos listos para el gran momento, Perla no dejaba de parpadearle sus ojos rápidamente a Blu, en cambio, Julio estaba totalmente nervioso por este gran momento, pero estaba bien decidido en estar para siempre con Linda.

En ese momento, iba caminando un sacerdote, acompañado por los niños, mientras se iba dirigiendo a su escritorio, para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, y unos minutos más de saludos y bendiciones, había llegado.

"Hermanos míos, hermanas mías, y…aves mías, hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estar dos parejas, con el amor y el apoyo de nuestro señor, sus vidas ya no serán las mismas de siempre, ahora que están con las personas a quienes más aman, vivirán aún más felices que nunca, con la palabra del señor"- dijo el sacerdote mientras todos habían sus bendiciones.

"Ahora, quiero hacer, las siguientes preguntas para las parejas, y esto va para los hombres"- dijo el sacerdote mirando a Blu y a Julio.

"Julio, aceptas a Linda, como tu linda esposa, en cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Julio tomo las manos de Linda, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, expresando sus siguientes palabras.

"Si mi señor, acepto"- dijo Julio sin nervios, a lo que Linda le sonrió tiernamente.

"Y tu Linda, aceptas a Julio como tu amado esposo, en cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

"Claro Padre, acepto"- dijo Linda, con ansias de poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

"Bien, esto ya está dicho, así que, como me eligieron para poder dirigir, y expresar mis palabras en el nombre del señor, declaro a esta primera pareja, Marido…y mujer"- termino su frase.

Julio y Linda se fueron acercando lentamente, sin dejarse de tomar de las manos, acercándose de cabeza a cabeza, hasta sentir sus narices, por lo que lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta chocarlos en un tierno beso, haciendo que todas las personas les aplaudieran.

El sacerdote los miro con una felicidad, en haber declarado a la primera pareja, ahora, solo quedaba una más, y eran nuestros guacamayos favoritos de todo Rio de janeiro.

Blu y Perla bajaron hasta aterrizar en el escritorio, Linda le presto el ramo de flores a Perla, mientras que Blu, llevaba en su escondite una flor rosada, la favorita de Perla.

"Ahora mis hermanos míos, por primera vez en toda mi vida, como sacerdote, bendiciendo a mis mejores hermanos, y declarando a las mejores parejas de todo el mundo, me siento muy contento en poder declarar por primera vez, a una nueva pareja que no son como nosotros, sino que son, guacamayos azules, quienes al igual como nosotros, vivirán muy felices con su ser querido"- dijo el sacerdote.

Blu y Perla, se miraron un momento, ambos estaban sonriendo, listos para su gran momento.

"Ahora te pregunto Blu, aceptas a Perla, como tu linda esposa, en cuidarla y protegerla, en el peligro de la selva, y de ser un gran macho para ella, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Blu la miro con mucho cariño, arrodillándose hacia Perla, mientras revelo en su ala izquierda, la flor rosada.

"Claro señor, acepto"- dijo Blu, aunque se escuchó un granizo, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Perla simplemente tomo la flor mientras le sonreía, con algo de rubor en su rostro, pero bien contenta por su gran momento.

"Y ahora Perla, te hago la siguiente pregunta, aceptas a Blu, como tu amado esposo, en amarlo y en darle todo su apoyo, en estar siempre a su lado y superar los obstáculos, en los buenos tiempos, y los malos, con tan de amarla y estar siempre con ella, hasta que la muerte los separe"- pregunto el sacerdote.

Perla tomo con mucho amor las alas de Blu, y lo termino viendo a los ojos.

"Si, acepto"- dijo Perla con una tierna sonrisa, aunque el sacerdote no lograra entender nada de los guacamayos, el ya sabía lo que querían decir.

"Bien, esto está llegando a su parte final, así que, como me eligieron para poder dirigir, y expresar mis palabras en el nombre del señor, y claro, en desear la mejor de las bendiciones a esta pareja de guacamayos, declaro a esta segunda, y ultima pareja, guacamayo…y mujer"- termino su frase.

Blu y Perla, se miraron una vez más, con las alas tomadas, se fueron acercando lentamente, Perla no de baja de parpadear suavemente sus ojos color esmeralda, Blu por su parte, se empezaba a sentir un poco nervioso, aunque muy contento por el esperado momento, ambos sintieron sus picos chocar, y se miraban tiernamente a los ojos.

"Te amo Perla, que nuestro amor siempre este fuerte para nosotros"- dijo Blu mientras empezaba a tomar el rostro de Perla.

"También te amo Blu, jamas me separare nunca de ti, siempre serás mi gran amor, mi ave de la vida"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, hasta que ambos, acercaron sus labios para chocarlos en un dulce, y apasionado beso, haciendo que todas las personas empezaran a aplaudir y a celebrar, sin mencionar a todas las aves quien veían el gran momento.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Perla estaba apoyada en el pecho de Blu, olvidando lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, solo pensando en Blu.

"Y bien, ya tienes los planes para nuestra luna de miel, mi amado esposo"- dijo Perla muy romántica sin dejar de separarse de Blu.

"ya lo tengo perlita, veras que la siguiente sorpresa, te gustara mucho"- dijo Blu mientras besaba tiernamente su cabeza.

Todos empezaban a celebrar a los recién casados, ahora lo siguiente, era en pensar en las cosas del hogar, tanto para Linda y Julio, como para nuestra recién casada pareja de guacamayos azules…Blu y Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien amigos, este ha sido el cap de hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho, los veo muy pronto en el próximo cap.<strong>

**Por mi parte esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y Feliz día de la independencia!**

**VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES!**


	3. La Felicidad, Aumenta

**Como han estado amigos míos, dejo aquí un nuevo cap, más de mi fic.**

**Disfruten mucho de la lectura amigos.**

**Aquí esta.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Felicidad, Aumenta"<strong>

Finalmente, se hizo la gran realidad, oficialmente, Blu y Perla se han casado, ahora vivirán más felices que nunca, y podrán vivir las mejores aventuras que les esperara en los siguiente años hasta el final de sus vidas.

La gente termino abandonando completamente la iglesia, saliendo finalmente los recién casados, quienes sorpresivamente muchas aves esperaban a los guacamayos azules.

Entre ellos, sus amigos se encontraban celebrándolos mientras se dirigían para felicitarlos.

"tortolitos, me alegra que finalmente estarán juntos por siempre"- exclamo Rafael mientras felicitaba a Blu y a Perla.

"Esto sin duda alguna se celebrara con una gran fiesta"- dijo Pedro con su estilo hip hop.

"De no ser por nuestro amigo azul, nada de esto estaría pasando, es decir, hay más tranquilidad en Rio, no hay más contrabando, solo hay pura fiesta, felicidad, y más diversión que nunca"- dijo Nico.

"Gracias amigos, aunque no hice casi tanto como creen, ustedes me ayudaron en muchas ocasiones"- dijo Blu.

"Entonces que Blu, esta misma noche, celebras lo que quede de tu día con una gran fiesta"- exclamo Nico.

"Si Blu, el otro día sobre cantar en el escenario, más aparte pedirle matrimonio a Perla, fue muy espectacular"- dijo Pedro.

"Amm, me gustaría ir con ustedes chicos, pero yo ya tengo planes para esta noche, y es cuando me voy de Rio"- dijo Blu.

Todos se quedaron con el pico abierto.

"QUE TU QUE!"- contestaron todos con sorpresa.

"Si, hoy en la noche llevare a Perla a celebrar nuestra luna de miel, y lo celebraremos en un crucero, junto con Linda y Julio, y puede que regrese en menos de 2 semanas.

Todos se relajaron por lo último que dijeron.

"Que sucede, dije algo malo"- pregunto Blu al no entender a sus amigos.

"No pasa nada, solo que nos asustamos un poco en que dejarías las calidad y soleadas selvas tropicales de Rio por siempre"- dijo Pedro.

"Aaa no, eso nunca va a pasar, como me lo prometió mi amada Perla, me quedare por siempre a qui en Rio, después de todo, fue aquí en donde nací"- dijo Blu.

"Y, cuando regreses, nos traerás algún recuerdito"- pregunto Nico.

"Es muy difícil de saberlo, pero intentare hacer lo mejor posible"- dijo Blu tratando de ser amable con sus amigos.

"Chicos, yo creo que es mejor que lo celebre sin preocupaciones y sin pendientes, ya hizo mucho por todos nosotros en tantos problemas, un merecido descanso es lo que necesita"- dijo Rafael tratando de cancelar los pendientes que pedían Nico y Pedro.

"Rafi tiene razón, es mejor que lo disfrutes a tu estilo, pero al menos mándanos algo para saber de qué lo andas disfrutando a lo máximo"- dijo Pedro.

"Descuiden, eso mismo hare"- dijo Blu.

Rafi miro por todos lados si estaban todos completos, tanto sus amigos, como su amiga y su esposa, Eva, hasta algo llamo su atención.

"Oigan, pero donde esta Pablo y Lucy, yo pensé que también vendrían a ver su boda"- dijo Rafael.

"Ellos si querían ir, pero ellos nos hicieron el favor de ayudarnos en buscar algunos pases para que Linda y Julio podan ir al crucero, con la ayuda de la mejor amiga de Linda, Daniela"- dijo Blu tratando de darle la razón a sus amigos.

"oo, ya entendimos"- dijo Pedro.

"Bueno, al menos ellos los estuvieron ayudando para que su gran noche aun fuera más que espectacular"- dijo Rafael.

"Si, me gustaría retroceder todos esos años, desde el día en que empecé a conocer a mis primeros amigos, hasta este día en que me entregaron a mi Perla"- dijo Blu recordando los mejores momentos de su vida.

"Y esa Perla, está más que encantada en amar mucho al gran macho que termino ganándose mi corazón"- dijo un ave estando atrás de Blu.

Blu reconoció esa voz, miro hacia atrás para poder ver a Perla, quien estaba acompañada de Eva.

"Hola amor, como te la estás pasando"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la mejilla de Perla, cosa que esta liberara una tierna sonrisa.

"con tantas felicitaciones que ando recibiendo por parte de nuestros amigos, yo diría que me la estoy pasando genialmente"- exclamo Perla mientras tomaba tiernamente el rostro de Blu para robarle un tierno y apasionado beso.

"Pero lo será aún más cuando llegue la noche, nuestra noche"- susurro Perla de una manera muy seductora, provocando que los nervios de Blu empezaran a llegar.

"Si…nuestra gran noche"- dijo Blu entre los nervios al enterarse de lo que hablaba Perla.

"Oye Perla, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando tiempo ya llevas con tu embarazo"- pregunto Eva muy curiosa.

"Bueno, se podría decir que ya son 2 semanas que estoy así, Julio dijo que en 4 les daré luz, por lo que solo me falta la mitad"- dijo Perla mientras se acariciaba suavemente el vientre.

"Estas muy contenta por ser madre"- pregunto Eva.

"Pero claro que lo estoy, y ya quiero que llegue mi gran día, es algo que siempre he querido soñar, tener al gran macho que no se interesara mucho por mi aspecto, si no por como soy en realidad, y ese macho…lo encontré finalmente"- termino Perla para apoyarse en el pecho de Blu, mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar su momento en Blu.

Y así continuaron conversando por unos minutos más hasta que todos finalmente se despidieron.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Noche…<strong>

La noche finalmente había caído, todas las aves finalmente estaban dormidas, en espera de un nuevo día, pero dos guacamayos azules, no lo estaban tan completamente, ellos estaban un poco arreglados, su gran noche en el crucero que Blu tanto deseaba para llevar a Perla, estaba por llegar.

"Rápido amor, no quiero llegar tarde a mi luna de miel"- apresuro Perla a Blu.

"Ya voy cariño, me apresuro lo más rápido que puedo"- dijo Blu.

Después de unos minutos más, Blu y Perla ya estaban listos, Blu estaba en la entrada del Nido, listo para poder salir en dirección a la playa.

"Estas listo amor"- pregunto Perla.

"Yo ya lo estoy Perlita, no puedo esperar más, nuestro gran momento ya está empezando"- dijo Blu para luego empezar a salir volando, seguido por Perla.

* * *

><p>En la playa, había mucha fila, muchos mantenían la calma en espera de su turno, mientras que otros empezaban a abordar directamente el barco, con su pase en la mano.<p>

Entre toda la multitud, estaban Linda y Julio, quien andaban esperando la llegada de los guacamayos azules, acompañados de su amiga Daniela, posteriormente también acompañada de dos aves verdes con cresta roja, quienes estaban posadas en los hombros de Daniela.

"Tú crees que si logren a tiempo, estamos casi a unas pocas personas más para llegar al barco"- dijo Linda con algo de preocupación.

"No te preocupes Linda, ya verás que ellos llegaran a tiempo"- dijo Julio tratando de calmar a su esposa.

"Y con todo esto que está pasando, como te sientes amiga"- pregunto Daniela.

"La verdad, estoy muy contenta Dani, nunca creí que iba a llegar hasta este punto, pensé que continuaría mi vida normalmente en Minnesota, pero después de haber llegado a Rio, y de empezar a conocer a Julio, comencé a sentirme como en mi nueva casa"- dijo Linda imaginándose todas las cosas que ha hecho semanas atrás.

"Me alegra mucho eso de ti, y espero que te diviertas mucho con Julio, junto con Blu y Perla"- dijo Dani.

Y al mencionar el nombre de ciertas aves, llegaron en ese momento Blu y Perla, quienes también ya se encontraban listos para poder disfrutar de una noche muy romántica, especialmente para Perla.

"Chicos, que bueno que por fin llegan, por un momento pensamos que iban a llegar tarde a su viaje"- dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Perla.

"aahhrr, con cuidado amiga mía"- dijo Perla mientras era abrazada fuertemente por su mejor amiga, aunque más bien, la estaba aplastando.

"Ups, disculpa, es que estoy muy contenta de ustedes dos, finalmente se casaron, y podrán estar juntos por siempre, pero lástima que no pudiéramos Pablo y yo en acompañarlos a la boda"- se lamentó un poco Lucy.

"Ntp, no tienes nada de culpa, de lo que si te podemos agradecer, es en aver ayudado a Linda y a Julio en buscar sus pases para poder ir al bar…ar"- trataba de decir Perla.

"Barco amor"- señalo Blu.

"Si, barco, y así poder estar con ellos, claro que también nosotros tendremos nuestros momentos privados…verdad Blu"- señalo Perla al mirar a su esposo, con una mirada seductora para él.

"Ahh, sí, eso creo"- dijo Blu mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

"Descuida hermano, no tienes por qué ponerte así, esta será tu gran oportunidad para celebrarlo al máximo"- dijo Pablo para animar a Blu.

"Si, se podría decir que si, gracias amigo"- dijo Blu.

Justo cuando alguien más iba a decir la última palabra, algunos guardias empezaron a acceder el paso a los turista, Linda y Julio estaban ya listos para partir.

"Blu, Perla, empiecen a volar por la parte de hasta arriba del crucero, para que nadie los vea"- señalo Linda.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y junto con sus amigos, se fueron volando hacia el techo del crucero.

"Bueno amigos, yo me despido, diviértanse mucho, y espero que lleguen sanamente en 10 días"- empezó a despedirse Dani.

"estaremos en contacto amiga"- dijo Linda.

"Lose, bueno, ya vallan entrando, avísenme de todo lo que vallan a descubrir"- dijo Dani.

Linda y Daniela volvieron a despedirse una vez más, como las mejores amigas de siempre, Julio llevo a Linda hacia la entrada, y una vez a bordo, las puertas y anclas del crucero, comenzaron a cerrarse.

Y mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse de a poco a poco, Blu y Perla comenzaban a despedirse de sus amigos.

"Diviértanse mucho amigos, especialmente tu Blu"- dijo Pablo.

"Gracias Pablo, aunque no creo que este seguro en que me hayan nombrado como héroe de todo Rio"- dijo Blu.

"Pero claro que eres un héroe, salvaste a todos los que estaban en el contrabando, inclusivamente a Perla"- dijo Lucy mientras se despedía de Blu con un abrazo.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, vámonos amor"- dijo Pablo.

Pablo y Lucy, abandonaron el techo del crucero, dejando finalmente a solas a la pareja azul.

"Bien, parece que por fin estamos solos, y sabes que viene significando eso"- pregunto Perla mientras empezaba a caminar de una manera sensual hacia Blu, moviendo su cola por ambos lados, parpadeando rápidamente sus ojos, y esbozando una tierna sonrisa para Blu.

"Emmm…"- trataba de decir Blu mientras sentía las alas de Perla, tocándole el pecho.

"Vamos Blu, dejémonoslos llevar por nuestro gran momento de pasión"- dijo Perla para terminar lanzándose hacia Blu, cayendo al piso, y empezando a juntar su cuerpo con el de Blu.

"Pero, y si algo le pasa a tu embarazo, no quiero que salgas un poco lastimada"- trato de resistirse Blu.

"Ntp, ellos están sanos y salvos, ahora empieza a relajarte, porque la diversión, está por empezar"- susurro Perla para después empezar a ponerse encima de Blu, lo besaba apasionadamente, y empezar a moverse de una manera sensual en él.

"wooo, aquí vamos de…nuevo"- decía Blu mientras disfrutaba su momento con Perla.

"Lose…mmmmmmmm"- gimió Perla mientras se movía más sensualmente que nunca.

Después de 10 min de diversión, Blu termino descargando una vez más su amor en Perla, ella termino recostada a un lado de él, y al cabo de unos segundos más, empezó a quedarse dormida.

"Buenas noches mascota, te amo"- dijo Perla para quedarse dormida.

"También yo Perla, descansa"- dijo Blu cerrando también sus ojos, esperando el siguiente día.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos chicos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ojala les esté gustando mucho mi secuela.<strong>

**Ya saben que pueden opinar todo lo que quieran, dejándome un review, son gratis, no miento**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos para todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	4. Volviendo a Casa

**Perdonen mucho por la tardanza que tuve, tuve muchos pendientes y estaba tan estresado y además algo cansado, luego les platico lo que he vivido en las últimas semanas**

**Por ahora, les dejo mi siguiente cap de mi fic, disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Volviendo a Casa"<strong>

Ya habían pasado 6 días después de la boda de nuestra pareja azul, el siguiente regalo que Blu le había propuesto a Perla, era ahora estar solos por un tiempo a bordo de un crucero, por lo que Perla estaba más que maravillada en aceptar el regalo de Blu, aunque algunas cosas le parecían aun extrañas para Perla, nunca diría un no para Blu.

Desgraciadamente, también hubo muchos cambios mientras la gente disfrutaba de sus vacaciones, cuando se dijo que el regreso hacia Rio de janeiro, iba a ser en dos semanas, fue cambiado a 1, por lo que solo quedaba un día más para los guacamayos azules, como para sus amigos Linda y Julio.

Eso hizo que Perla cayera un poco en la decepción, ella quería más días para disfrutarlo al máximo con su pareja, pero luego de escuchar el mensaje del capitán del crucero, la hizo quedar en ese estado.

Pero ella ya no estaba sola, al tener a su pareja a su lado, ya no estaría tan triste como se pensaba, para ella lo más importante, era en tener a alguien para quitarse la soledad de su camino, y eso fue lo que hizo al tener a Blu en su vida

Una mañana nueva estaba comenzando, a bordo de un crucero, se encontraba nuestra pareja favorita, quienes dormían profundamente, sin embargo, Blu estaba comenzando a despertar poco a poco, listo y emocionado para un nuevo día.

"umm, genial, listo para un nuevo día"- dijo Blu preparándose para el nuevo día.

Sintió algo entre sus alas, miro por un momento sus alas, y vio a Perla dormida plácidamente en su pecho, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Valla, es mucho más hermosa de lo que me imagine, quisiera continuar haci por mucho tiempo"- pensó Blu mientras empezaba a acariciar a Perla en la cabeza.

Eso hizo que Perla comenzara a despertarse levemente.

"Ummmm, buenos días Blu"- saludo Perla.

"Buenos días hermosa, ¿cómo dormiste?"- pregunto Blu de manera tierna.

"Bien amor, lista para celebrar nuestro último día"- dijo Perla de manera alegre.

"Enserio, yo pensé que con ese mensaje de hace unos días…te dejaría un poco el ánimo para abajo, y pensé que me costaría un poco de trabajo en mantenerte tu sonrisa"- dijo Blu de manera cariñosa.

"Pensé igual lo mismo mi amor, pero después me di cuenta de algo, no importa el tiempo ya sea largo o corto"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba más hacia Blu para terminar dándole un tierno beso.

"Lo que más me importa, es estar siempre contigo"- dijo Perla para abrazar tiernamente a Blu.

Blu estaba más que contento al escuchar las palabras de Perla, por lo que no tardó mucho en corresponderle el abrazo a Perla.

"Me alegra mucho que pienses mucho eso, por un momento pensé en mi que…no tendría a nadie, en lo que me restara de la vida"- dijo Blu sin dejar de mirar a Perla a los ojos.

"Pues eso ya quedo atrás, ahora tienes a una pareja, una hermosa y dulce pareja"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Blu.

Blu simplemente no hacía de otra más que disfrutar todas las caricias de Perla.

"Bueno chiquita, algo que te guste para desayunar"- pregunto Blu.

"Me encantaría, me gustaría que vallamos con Linda y Julio, de seguro ya están despiertos y nos esperan para el desayuno"- dijo Perla levantándose de la parte alta del crucero, lugar en donde los guacamayos podrían esconderse de los guardias.

Blu y Perla fueron volando en camino a las habitaciones, como era temprano, había muy pocos guardias, por lo que sería más fácil en llegar rumbo a la habitación de sus amigos.

Blu tenía una tarjeta en su garra, con terminación 578, significando que era la habitación 578, lugar en donde estaban Linda y Julio.

"Creo que es este"- dijo Blu comparando su tarjeta con la habitación.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamos"- dijo Perla.

* * *

><p>En el interior de la habitación, estaban Linda y Julio, quienes se encontraban todavía durmiendo, muy cómodos se podrían notar, ya que Julio tenía sus manos envueltos en sí mismo, y era completamente abrazado por Linda.<p>

Un ruido fue provenido de la puerta de la entrada, sin embargo, ellos no escucharon nada, ellos continuaron dormidos profundamente.

"Linda…Julio!"- llamo Blu.

"¿En dónde están?"- pregunto Perla.

"De seguro están desayunando sin nosotros"- dijo Perla sin ver algún resultado.

En ese momento, escucharon algunos ruidos, provenían de aquí mismo, Blu al escucharlos a su lado izquierdo, provenían de un cuarto, se acercó un momento a ella, y escucho que se trataba de algunos ronquidos.

"Espera un momento… ¿acaso ese es Julio?- pregunto Blu.

"Eso quiere decir que aun siguen dormidos"- dijo Perla al acercarse a la puerta.

Ambos guacamayos entraron al cuarto, mirando si había alguien adentro, parecía no estarlo, hasta que Blu vuela a lo alto, terminando en ver a la pareja aun dormida.

"Si…aún siguen dormidos"- dijo Blu.

"Al menos podremos desayunar con ellos"- dijo Perla.

Blu miro detenidamente el reloj, eran las 8:20 de la mañana.

"Que calamidad, Linda siempre se levanta a las 7:15, pero ahora decidió dormir aún más"- dijo Blu con la sorpresa de ver a su ex dueña que dormida.

Blu estuvo pensando alguna manera en poder despertarlos, y quería hacerlo de una manera…sorpresiva.

"Jejeje, creo que ya tengo la solución"- dijo Blu para luego salir volando en dirección al refrigerador del cuarto, cosa que Perla termino siguiéndolo

"Que estás haciendo amor"- pregunto muy curiosa Perla.

"Algo que te hará morir de la risa, ya lo veras"- dijo Blu mientras tomaba un poco de gálea de frutas, un poco de crema en espuma, y algunos trozos de jamón serrano.

Perla estaba cada vez más confundida, pero a la vez bien enfocada al ver a su pareja teniendo este tipo de productos.

Blu en su parte, empezó a ser una mezcla totalmente pegajosa, mezclaba primeramente toda la gálea con un poco de crema en espuma, con sus garras, empezaba a revolverlo completamente hasta tener una bola bien colorida, ya que el color de las frutas, quitaban el blanco de la espuma.

"Bien, creo que la mezcla ya está lista…ahora, al siguiente paso"- dijo Blu para luego tomar la bola con mucho cuidado y volar lo más despacio para no despertar a sus amigos.

Perla estaba cada vez más confundida, se cuestionaba mucho en si misma de lo que hacía Blu con todo esto, pero por alguna razón, no quería dejar de ver lo que hacía.

Entonces, Blu dejo la bola sobre un escritorio, para empezar a tomar un poco de ella, y empezar a esparcirla por el rostro de Julio, cubriendo casi toda la cara llena de gálea y espuma, para más tarde poner un poco de trozos de jamón por todos lados, la única parte que no tapo, fueron los ojos, para que al momento de que fuera al baño, se mirara sorpresivamente.

Perla al ver que Blu termino cubriendo todo el rostro de Julio, no pudo evitar soltarse de la risa, le pareció muy gracioso en ver como Julio fue cubierto todo su rostros de producto comestible.

"Jajaja, ¿enserio sabes hacer también ese tipo de cosas?"- pregunto Perla con algunas risitas.

"Pues, esta sería la primera vez que me vez haciendo esto, tengo muchos más en mente"- dijo Blu mientras miraba el rostro de Julio.

Repentinamente, Linda empezaba a despertarse poco a poco de su cama, unos minutos más tarde, abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Ummm, buenos días amor"- dijo Linda dirigiéndole la palabra a Julio.

Linda quiso saludarlo con un tierno beso, pero se llevó la gran sorpresa al verlo del rostro cubierto de jamón.

"Mm...Hm...Hmm…jajaja…jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA"- termino estallando en risa Linda al ver a Julio haci.

Eso hizo que Julio empezara a despertarse poco a poco.

"ahh, buenos días Linda"- saludo Julio.

"Jajá, Buenos días amor…jajá"- saludo Linda en pleno de la risa.

"¿mm, te encuentras bien amor?"- pregunto Julio con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que estaba cubierto de jamón.

"Yo lo estoy, pero yo creo que es mejor que vallas al baño y te limpies la cara"- dijo Linda tratando de contener su risa.

"¿Mi cara?"- pregunto Julio mientras se tocaba el rostro, eso hizo que se sorprendiera un poco al sentir el jamón en su rostro, sin mencionar también la cara llena de gálea y espuma.

"¿Pero qué!?"- se preguntó a si mismo Julio mientras iba en camino al sanitario de su habitación, hasta que termino llevándose la sorpresa.

"AHHHH!"- grito a no poder más Julio al descubrirse su cara, cubierta de jamón, comenzó a lavarse rápidamente la cara, tratando de quitarse los restos pegajosos y de todo el jamón, le tomo casi 10 min en quitarse todo hasta tenerlo limpiamente, pero quería saber quién era el responsable en haberle hecho este tipo de bromas.

"Muy bien, quiero saber quién fue el que me hizo esto"- pregunto algo alterado Julio.

"Hummm, porque no le preguntas a ellos"- dijo Linda mientras señalaba a Blu y a Perla.

Julio miro algo confundido a Linda, miro a su izquierda y vio a Blu y Perla, con caras de risas en sus rostros, viendo como Julio era humillado por la broma que Blu le hizo.

"Ammm, ¿hola amigos, como durmieron?"- saludaba Julio de manera inocente.

Blu y Perla simplemente saludaron con sus alas, pero continuaban con sus caras llenas de risa.

"Y bien linda, me puedes decir quien me hizo esto"- pregunto Julio de manera desafiante, pensando en que Linda fue la culpable de la broma.

"Y…tu quien crees que fue" dijo Linda haciéndose la inocente.

"Pues es muy fácil, es la persona a quien amo, y me hizo esta broma pesada"- dijo Julio mientras miraba a su esposa con algo de enojo.

"¿Enserio crees que fui yo cariño?"- pregunto Linda con algo de decepción.

"Pues…yo digo que sí, digo no creo que Blu o Perla me hayan hecho esto…o si"- dijo Julio mientras se cuestionada si era verdad.

Linda cambio su expresión de tristeza a sorpresa, Julio la miro algo confundida, entonces volteo a ver una vez más a los guacamayos, y se llevó la gran sorpresa.

En efecto, fue Blu quien le hizo la broma, le mostro los frascos que contenían gálea de frutas y la crema de espuma, sin mencionar también la bolsa que contenía jamón serrano.

"Blu…te juro que algún día de estos me vengare de ti"- dijo Julio al descubrir al verdadero culpable.

Todos terminaron una vez más en risas, y al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, todos empezaron a desayunar, Julio había encargado un plato lleno de panqueques y frutas frescas, un desayuno muy bueno y muy nutritivo para empezar el último día en el viaje del crucero.

* * *

><p>Pasaban las horas, poco a poco había comenzado a caer el atardecer, sobre la punta del crucero, Blu y Perla miraban lo hermoso que era el atardecer, para Perla era su primera vez que miraba este tipo de paisajes fuera de Rio.<p>

"Nunca me imaginé lo mucho en ver esto"- dijo Perla al ver poco a poco la iluminación del mar.

"Puede que sea cierto, pero todavía no has visto más"- dijo Blu.

"Enserio, ¿hay algo más hermoso además de esto?"- pregunto Perla mientras miraba a Blu.

"Pero por supuesto que sí, pero prefiero que mejor lo descubras por ti misma, es algo muy especial"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la cabeza de Perla.

"Ojala que mi mascota no me oculte otro secreto"- dijo Perla de manera romántica.

"Secreto, yo?" pregunto Blu con curiosidad.

"Exactamente, ya olvidaste la última vez que dejaste una flor muy especial sobre nuestra cama?, cuando trataste de declarar tu amor en mi"- dijo Perla recordando su momento.

"Solo porque se me olvido en darle una decoración a tu flor, y pensé que la había guardado a la perfección"- dijo Blu recordando su fracaso en tratar de darle la flor como sorpresa.

"Te juro que esta vez ya no será así, por ahora prefiero continuar celebrando contigo de lo que falte de este bello día"- dijo Blu mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Perla.

"Eso es lo mismo que quiero hacer contigo mi amor, disfrutar mi último día, en nuestra luna de miel…Te amo Blu"- dijo Perla para después darle un beso a su pareja.

Blu se lo correspondió tiernamente, mientras disfrutaba su beso con Perla…

"_Solo espero que le guste mucho, puede que ella aun no lo sepa, pero ojala…es algo que hago mucho por ella_"

Ambos se separaron en busca de oxigeno mientras continuaban mirando el paisaje, acurrucados como una romántica pareja, hasta que se empezó a descubrir que se encontraban a unos kilómetros más de poder llegar a su casa, Rio de janeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy.<strong>

**Disculpen mucho por la tardanza, tantos problemas he estado teniendo últimamente debido a la universidad, y estoy en una crisis muy severa.**

**En fin, ojala les guste mucho este nuevo cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	5. Sorpresa inesperada

**Uff, al fin un respiro, regreso una vez más con este nuevo cap, disfruten mucho de la lectura y que sea mucho de su agrado.**

**Aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sorpresa inesperada"<strong>

Las vacaciones en el crucero se han acabado, todas las personas estaban muy felices al regresar a su cómoda casa de Rio de janeiro, y para el caso de los Linda y Julio, como la de los tortolos, Blu y Perla, sus lunas de miel fueron los mejores de su vida, en el caso para Perla y Julio, fue más que divertido, fue los mejores días de sus respectivas vidas.

Cuando el crucero llego en las playas copacabanas hasta finalizar su recorrido, las puertas de la nave comenzaban a abrirse por la parte de la derecha, todas las personas empezaron a formarse para poder salir en orden y no ocasionar algún problema a la hora de la salida, entre la multitud, se encontraban Linda y Julio.

"Es increíble que todo esto haya salido a la perfección"- dijo Linda.

"Porque, por haberme embarrado toda mi cara con comida?"- pregunto Julio recordando el día anterior.

"No tontito…bueno, aparte de eso"- dijo Linda burlándose de Julio.

"Entonces, que es eso que todo salió a la perfección?"- cuestiono Julio.

"Nuestros mejores días a solas amor, todo lo que tenía planeado, se cumplió"- dijo Linda mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Julio.

"Eso es lo que también a mí me gusta"- dijo Julio correspondiéndole el abrazo de Linda.

Luego de unos 10 min más, fueron finalmente los últimos en salir del barco, con todas las pertenencias que habían llevado durante el largo viaje.

"Que crees que anden haciendo ahora Blu y Perla?, cuando vieron que ya no estábamos acercando a Rio, repentinamente se fueron volando"- pregunto Linda.

"Conociéndolos, yo diría que han de estar disfrutando de su mejor noche, porezo decidieron explorar toda la ciudad esta noche antes de regresar a casa"- dijo Julio.

En cuando pisaron la arena de la playa, se fueron dirigiendo hasta la calle para poder tomar un taxi, y poder llevarlos hasta el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro.

* * *

><p>Sobre la selva tropical, Blu y Perla volaban felizmente en dirección hacia su nido, diciéndose muchas frases de amor, revelando sus sentimientos del uno para el otro, y terminaban a veces jugando por el aire, haciendo muchas piruetas, y se dejaban caer en picada, como dos Ángeles que iban cayendo del cielo.<p>

"Te amo Blu!"- grito Perla de la emoción mientras empezó a estirar las alas para volver a tomar el control del vuelo.

Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, mientras retomaban su vuelo normal, ambos se miraban a los rostros, Perla no dejaba de lanzarle algunas miradas coquetas y dulces a Blu, en cambio el solo se ponía totalmente nervioso cuando hacia eso.

"Es una gran noche, no lo crees amor?- pregunto Perla felizmente.

"Claro que sí, una linda noche"- dijo Blu sin dejar de la belleza de su hermosa esposa Perla.

Eso hizo que ella terminara ruborizándose un poco, debido a que su compañero la estaba mirando, pero para la desgracia de Blu, estuvo tan perdido por estar viendo a Perla que terminó estrellándose sobre un árbol grueso, haciendo que el pobre guacamayo terminara cayendo hasta caer en pasto blando, liberando unas cuantas estrellas que rodeaban la cabeza de Blu debido por el golpe.

"Te encuentras bien amor?"- pregunto Perla acercándose más a Blu.

"Tu esposa muy florida, la esposa muy bonita"- tartamudeaba Blu intentando levantarse, fue un golpe realmente muy duro que se dio en la cabeza.

"Pero que duro golpe te diste, seguro que estas bien"- volvió a preguntar Perla.

"No te preocupes por mí, mi cabeza puede soportar golpes aún más fuertes, incluyendo hasta los yunques de acero"- dijo Blu de manera sarcástica.

"Enserio, porque la última vez que resbalaste debido a la baba de Luis, terminaste inconsciente por casi 1 hora debido por el golpe que te diste sobre un yunque, o acaso lo olvidas"- dijo Perla burlándose de Blu.

"Oye, Luis es el culpable por no limpiar su respectivo taller, de no ser por él, no me hubiera pasado esto"- dijo Blu quejándose un poco de Luis.

"Hay vamos Blu, lo único que tienes que hacer, es tener más cuidado para la próxima"- dijo Perla dándole la razón a Blu.

"Ummm, ya que"- dijo Blu retomando su vuelo.

Perla lo termino siguiendo y fueron en dirección hacia su nido, pero mientras volaba Blu…

"_dejemos esos temas al grano, hay otra cosa que más me importa, y es algo muy especial, sobre todo para Perla"_

Sobre el árbol de los guacamayos azules, se encontraban Pablo, Lucy, Rafael, Nico , Pedro y Eva, quienes estaban decorando y arreglando algunas cosas en el interior del nido, llevando algunas hojas de colores, tanto verde como marrón, algunas frutas que habían recolectado durante el viaje, y posteriormente lo hacían lo más rápido posible…

"Rapido amigos, casi no tenemos tiempo"- apresuro Rafael.

"Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos Rafi"- dijo Nico tratando de terminar con lo suyo.

"Esto no nos estaría pasando si Pedro nos dijera a tiempo sobre la sorpresa que Blu quería hacer para Perla"- se quejó Lucy mientras ayudaba a Eva con algunas lianas.

"Ya enserio, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que lo siento, simplemente se me paso un poquito y ya"- trato de defenderse Pedro.

"Un poquito, esto más bien sería muy grave"- grito Eva.

"Ya tranquilos todos, después vemos algún castigo para Pedro, por ahora tenemos que terminar con todo esto"- dijo Nico.

"Pero si ya está todo, la comida, las hojas de diferente color, las lianas, y la buena música, que otra cosa nos puede faltar"- pregunto Lucy.

"Esto es lo que nos hace falta amor"- dijo Pablo quien venía llegando al nido, con una vela en su garra.

"Una vela?, pero para que"- pregunto Lucy.

"para iluminar su noche"- dijo Pablo mientras puso la vela sobre una roca.

Después de unos 5 minutos más de sufrimientos, lograron terminar con su trabajo.

"Muy bien amigos, esto ya quedo"- dijo Rafael muy exhausto de su trabajo.

"Les gustara mucho para nuestros amigos, y más para la bella Perla"- dijo Pedro.

"No puedo creer que Blu tenga muchas sorpresas…y cada vez más interesantes, como es que lo consigue tan fácilmente"- se cuestionada Pablo

"Lo único que nos hace falta para que esto también salga a la perfección, es un toque de melodía romántica y lenta, volveré lo más rápido posible para eso"- dijo Nico para salir volando del nido.

"Espérame hermano, voy contigo"- dijo Pedro para partir junto con Nico en busca de la música.

"Y yo me quedare aquí, viendo y detallando algunos detalles más para mis amigos"- dijo Rafael quedando un poco más en el árbol de los guacamayos azules.

Pero lo último que le estaba esperando, no fue nada bueno, al escuchar unos aleteos que provenía de atrás, se le cayeron los ojos de la impresión, al ver a sus amigos azules que iban regresando en dirección hacia su nido.

"ho ho, cambio de planes, será mejor que valla también con ellos en ayudar con la música, han llegado mis mejores amigos,"- dijo Rafael alarmado, para luego salir volando del nido lo más rápido que pudo.

Pablo y Lucy fueron los que se quedaron en las ramas del nido de sus amigos para esperarlos y darles la cálida bienvenida.

Y fue hasta el punto en el que Blu y Perla terminan llegando hasta su hogar dulce hogar, asombrados al ver a sus amigos hay, por lo que fueron corriendo hasta la pareja azul para darles la bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos a casa amigos"- dijo Lucy abrasando a los dos.

"Me alegra que hayan regresado sanamente, como se la pasaron"- quiso saber Pablo, aunque recibió un duro golpe por parte de Lucy.

"Esas cosas no se preguntan amor, es su privacidad"- dijo Lucy regañando a Pablo.

"Ya está bien, perdón, se me paso un poco"- se lamentó un poco Pablo.

"No te preocupes amigo mío, al contrario, fue uno de mis mejores días de toda mi vida"- dijo Blu.

"Tienes mucho de que contarme Blu, créeme que 1 semana sin hacer cosas tan divertidas contigo, no tiene precio"- dijo Pablo.

"Si, pues…ya regrese"- dijo Blu mientras miraba su árbol.

Con Perla y Lucy.

"Tienes mucho que contarme amiga mía, Blu te dio otra sorpresa, te dio mucho amor, te alimento como más o menos lo querías tener tú, que hiciste por toda 1 semana!"- cuestiono Lucy un poco alocada.

"Amiga, me desesperas un poquito, y lo que dices no es nada cierto"- dijo Perla tratando de controlar a su mejor amiga.

"ups, disculpa, no fue de mi parte en hacerte tantas preguntas"- se disculpó Lucy.

"No te preocupes amiga, todo está bien"- dijo Perla.

Y así continuaron con su ligera charla hasta que Perla decidió entrar al nido, sabiendo que Perla era la única que no sabía lo que le espera en el interior del nido.

Pablo al ver que Perla y Lucy estaban ya dentro del nido, fue en camino con Blu para decirle lo siguiente.

"Bien Blu, la sorpresa para Perla ya está hecha, solo hace falta que se la ilumines, ya tienes listo lo tuyo"- pregunto Pablo.

"Si amigo mío, lo mío ya está estudiado"- dijo Blu mientras se iba volando hacia la parte baja de su árbol, y sobre un montón de hojas, termino sacando un pequeño brazalete color dorado, con algunos toques celestes, y con el nombre de Perla puesta en el brazalete.

"Valla, es sin duda alguna muy hermoso, como lo hiciste"- pregunto Pablo.

"Pues, yo no lo hice, Linda me lo compro con su dinero, y esto tiene como más de una semana desde que se compró, así que, esto aún sigue siendo nuevo"- explico Blu.

"Al menos le gustara mucho para ella, después de todo, ese color le queda muy bien para ella""- dijo Pablo.

Blu miraba una vez más el brazalete, sabía que era el gran momento para poder actuar.

"Bien amigo, me llegó la hora, con este hermoso objeto, estaré cumpliendo un año al estar a su lado"- dijo Blu mientras estaba listo para mostrárselo a su esposa.

"Buena suerte Blu, yo sé que lo podrás lograr"- dijo Pablo.

Blu fue en camino a la entrada del nido, y justo antes de entrar, empezó a escuchar un ligero sonido, aunque para Blu, lo que realmente escucho, fue un gemido, y provenía de su nido.

"Que extraño, que estará pasando hay dentro"- se cuestionó Blu.

Y una vez ya entrando, lo que vio, fue algo sorpresivo, era Perla, quien se encontraba acostada en el nido, y estaba moviéndose sorpresivamente de un lado a otro, empezando también dejar escapar algunos chillidos de dolor, y sorpresivamente en empezar a escapar alguno aullidos.

"Perla!"- se alarmo Blu al verla así.

"Blu, que bueno que ya llegaste…necesitos que me ayudes"- dijo Perla sin dejar de moverse por el dolor.

"Ammm…y con qué quieres que te ayude"- dijo Blu de manera tonta.

"Blu…los huevos ya están por venir…necesito que me ayudes AHORA!"- grito a todo lo que pudo Perla.

Blu hizo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar a Perla.

"Blu…me está doliendo mucho…AHHHH!"- grito Perla a no poder más.

"Tranquila Perla, te vamos a ayudar…Pablo!"- llamo Blu a Pablo.

"Que sucede amigos"- pregunto Pablo al ser alarmado y vio a Perla quejándose de mucho dolor.

"Que rayos está pasando aquí…porque Perla se anda moviendo tanto"- se preguntó Pablo.

"Perla está a punto de tener a los huevos, pero necesita un poco de ayuda, quiero que sea tu el que me ayudes con esto".

"Enserio…lo que dices es verdad"- pregunto Pablo.

"Si amigo…esto es la realidad"- dijo Blu.

"Oigan ustedes dos, en lugar de estar hablando con lo suyo, mejor moléstense un poco en mi…PARA AYUDARME!...AAGGGGHHH!"- volvió a gritar Perla.

Blu y Pablo fueron a tomar sus respectivas posiciones, Lucy solo se quedo abrazando lo mas fuerte a Perla.

"Tranquila amiga, todo saldrá bien"- dijo Lucy tratando de controlar a Perla.

"Con toda esta situación, yo diría que no…siento que estoy teniendo un duro escalofrió, y aparte ando sintiendo que estoy sudando!" volvió a gritar Perla hasta sentirse las gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

Blu tomo las alas de Perla.

"Blu…empiezo a tener miedo, que pasa si algo sale mal y…pueda morir"- se alarmo mucho Perla.

"Descuida mi amor, no sera así, tu eres una hembra con un carácter fuerte y poderosa que yo conozco, ya verás que lo superaras"- dijo Blu para luego empezar a ayudar a Perla.

"De acuerdo…mmmm!"- Perla apretó con todas sus fuerzas las alas de Blu, empezando a ser fuerza en el interior de su cuerpo para liberar los huevos.

"Blu…no puedo…y ya no tengo mucha fuerza"- dijo Perla liberando algunas lágrimas de depresión y angustia.

"Esto no sera así amor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, lo estamos haciendo juntos"- dijo Blu.

A pesar de que Perla sufría mucho, ella tomo el rostro de Blu hasta terminar dándole un beso ligero a Blu.

"Gracias Blu"- dijo Perla al saber que Blu nunca la abandonaría.

Y después de muchos intentos en poder liberar a los huevos, Perla sintió que el primero había salido, Lucy se encargó de tomarlo hasta llevarlo a una esquina para que estuviera a salvo, por un momento el dolor se le fue para Perla, pero aún le quedaban dos más, pero no tardaron en repetir los mismos intentos hasta que finalmente, el parto termino para Perla, pero ella estaba muy débil, había usado mucha energía para que salieran los huevos.

"Lo lograste amor…lo lograste"- Victorio mucho Blu al ver que todo acabo.

"Blu…esto no lo hice yo…lo hicimos nosotros juntos"- dijo Perla mientras estaba recostada en su cama de hojas.

"Bueno…yo…solo te hice un apretón…no es mucho que digamos"- dijo Blu de manera tonta una vez más.

"Es mucho más que solo un apretón...me ayudaste mucho en no hacer esto sola"- dijo Perla para volver a besar una vez más a Blu en el pico.

"Te amo"- finalmente lo digo antes de caer dormida.

Blu se sintió muy aliviado en que todo esto haya acabado, aunque nunca pensó en que esto llegara muy pronto.

Pablo y Lucy estuvieron muy satisfechos por ayudar a Perla, ambos sabían que necesitaba un merecido descanso, por lo que se despidieron de Blu para que el también pudiera descansar.

Y justamente en el camino, se encontraron a sus amigos musicales, Nico y Pedro, junto con Rafael.

"Hey chicos, ya listos para poder celebrar"- pregunto Nico.

"Blu ha de estar esperando la música, es mejor que nos apresuremos"- dijo Pedro para continuar volando al árbol, hasta que Pablo lo paro.

"No amigos, yo creo que eso se tendrá que ver mañana"- explico Pablo.

"Pero, Porque"- pregunto Rafael.

Pablo miro a Lucy, y ella dio la noticia.

"Perla tubo a los huevos"- dijo Lucy.

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy, por lo que empezaron a bombardean a la pareja verde con preguntar retoricas.

* * *

><p>Blu ya estaba acostado en su cama, acariciando tiernamente el vientre de su esposa, y abrazando con mucho cuidado a los huevos.<p>

"Me parece que esto ya llego finalmente, al menos en cuando nazcan, seremos finalmente la gran familia spix, pero nunca me espere en llegar esa gran sorpresa inesperada…pero al menos ya todo acabo"- pensó Blu para finalmente ser rendido por el sueño, y quedarse dormido a lado de Perla, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, después no volver a actualizar una vez más, llego con este nuevo cap.<strong>

**Pueden opinármelo dejándome un review, estaré muy contento en recibir todas sus opiniones.**

**Bueno, en mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos para todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	6. Curando tu Corazón de Oro

**Bien, después de no hacer casi nada, me quito el aburrimiento con este nuevo cap, disfruten mucho de la lectura y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Espero sus reviews y disfruten de otro cap más.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Curando tu Corazón de Oro"<strong>

Habían pasado tres días luego del suceso de los huevos de Blu y Perla, quien al tener una tarea de lucha para que finalmente salieran, había sido un gran éxito.

El día pasado, Blu fue al centro de conservación ambiental para poder visitar a Linda y Julio, en darles finalmente la noticia de los huevos, al llegar al lugar, solo se encontraba Julio, debido a que Linda no estaba en este día, ya que estaba trabajando en su nueva librería que abrieron luego de haber capturado a los contrabandistas de hace algunos meses, este se encontraba trabajando y atendiendo a muchas aves que se encontraban verdaderamente graves, este miro al guacamayo, y se apresuró en hacer su trabajo para poder atender a su ave especial.

Después de algunas horas más de agotamiento, termino finalmente, para seguir con su siguiente paso en atender a Blu, quien al estar en la sala de espera, le dio la noticia de que finalmente los huevos ya salieron del vientre de Perla.

Al hoy esa noticia, se emocionó tanto que no pudo contener sus saltos de conejo, dibujándose una gran sonrisa, en una gran alegría de que la especie todavía estaría viva por un par de años más…o quizá para siempre.

El único problema era que los huevos estaban bajo las alas de Perla, por lo que aún se sentía un poco cansada debido al duro trabajo que tuvo para darles luz, Por lo que a Julio no le preocupo tanto esa noticia, pero si le indico que aproximadamente en 4 semanas más, será el nacimientos de sus polluelos.

Después de una larga plática, Blu decidió regresar al nido, esperando finalmente el nacimiento de sus nuevas crías, no sin antes en darle algo muy especial a Perla.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Blu y Perla despertaron muy felices en su cómodo nido, ambos se saludaban con un tierno beso, y Blu iba volando lo más rápido posible para poder traerles el alimento.<p>

Después de haber desayunado sus deliciosos mangos, las frutas favoritas para ambos guacamayos, Perla termino preguntándole a Blu con mucha curiosidad.

"Blu, saldrás más tarde, no es verdad"- pregunto Perla.

"Pues, se podría decir que sí, me gustaría visitar a Rafael, quizá para contarle muy bien lo de hace tres días"- dijo Blu.

"Muy bien, porque realmente te lo mereces"- dijo Perla.

"emm…no entiendo a qué te refieres…pero porque se debe a esa pregunta"- pregunto Blu algo confundido.

"Veras, después de lo sucedido, me gustaría tomarme este día en mi misma, ya sabes, darme un gran tiempo, cuidando de mis pequeños, en cambio tú, puedes ir con Rafi y con los demás a estar un rato con ellos"- dijo Perla.

"Bueno, por mi si me gustaría, pero yo prefiero cuidar el bienestar de mi amada esposa, ya sabes, tratar de darte mi protección en ti"- dijo Blu.

"No Blu, talvez lo que dices es verdaderamente muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo creo que a veces exageras, no es por ofenderte, es que normalmente no ha habido tan problema muy grande, por eso prefiero darte el día para que te diviertas un poco"- sugirió Perla para darle un gran beso

"No lose Perla, normalmente cuanto estoy un poquito separado de ti, siento que me haces un poquito de falta"- dijo Blu de manera torpe, aunque realmente la necesitaba mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

"Eres muy tierno cuando me dices eso"- dijo Perla para volver a besarlo.

Pero a pesar de algunos intentos, Perla insistió en darle el día a Blu, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo.

Blu salió de su nido en dirección a la de su amigo Rafael, para poder pasar un buen rato con él y la de sus amigos, pero también podía aprovechar en otro punto, su regalo para Perla.

"_Lamentablemente ya no se la regalare en nuestro nido, seguramente Perla debió de ver todos los adornos mientras luchábamos en ella, tengo que pensar en algún nuevo lugar que más o menos pueda conocer, uno que quizá sea lo más tranquilo posible, sin tanta gente, sin interrupciones, con una muy buena música, mientras más ligera, mejor, y de poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amo…pero donde puede ser"_

Blu se despegó finalmente de su mente, al ver un árbol en la que se aproximaba, el nido de Rafael.

"Hey amigo, como has estado"- pregunto Rafael, quien estaba en la entrada de su nido, con unos plátanos en sus alas.

"Hola Rafi, he venido para visitarte, necesito que me ayudes en algo"- dijo Blu.

"Tú sabes que lo que necesites, aquí estoy para cualquier cosa amigo mío, que es lo que necesitas"- pregunto Rafael.

Blu le conto todo a Rafael de todo lo que pensaba, el lugar, la música, el ambiente, y sobre todo, el regalo para Perla, cosa que Rafael ya sabía de qué se trataba, era lo mismo que hizo cuando él y Perla estaban de vacaciones disfrutando de su luna de miel.

* * *

><p><strong>10 horas después…<strong>

Blu, Rafael, y con la compañía de sus amigos, se encontraban reunidos en el taller de Luis, quienes habían terminado de elaborar, decorar, y de arreglar el taller, convirtiéndolo en un mini restaurantito, en donde solo incluía una sola mesa, pero era muy grande, casi media más de 5 m de largo.

"Bien chicos, todo ya está, lo único que hace falta, es traer a Perla a este lugar, volveré en un momento por ella"- dijo Blu.

"Ve por ella amigo, de seguro le gustara mucho esto que hicimos"- dijo Pablo.

Blu fue rápidamente al su nido para poder traer a Perla, mientras que sus amigos empezaron a hacer sus respectivos ensayos para que la noche de los guacamayos fuera aún mucho mejor.

"Ojala le guste mucho a Perla"- dijo Lucy.

"No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá muy bien"- dijo Pablo tratando de animarla.

"Oye, no creas que nos hemos olvidado un poco de nosotros, me gustaría tomar también mi tiempo en ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo Lucy para darle un beso lleno de amor a Pablo.

"Por su puesto mi amor, en cuando acabemos con todo esto, nuestra siguiente tarea será nosotros"- dijo Pablo correspondiéndole el beso.

"Chicos, no es el momento para su romance, necesitamos que nos ayuden con todo esto"- Exclamo Pedro, cosa que fue golpeado por Nico en la cabeza.

"Ignórenlo, a veces se pone de loco"- dijo Nico defendiendo a la pareja verde.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos más en volar por los aires, Blu llego finalmente a su nido, para poder encontrar a Perla, quien estaba abrazando a los huevos, pero algo también llamo mucho su atención, al ver muy bien de cerca a Perla, noto que esta estaba llorando.<p>

"Perla, te encuentras bien, que te sucede"- pregunto Blu algo alarmado al ver a su amada así.

"Snif…no es nada Blu…solo…snif…solo me acuerdo de algo"- dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla, para finalmente caminar rápidamente hasta Blu.

"Pero, porque estas así"- pregunto Blu.

"No es nada…me siento muy orgullosa en tenerte a mi lado Blu, tu, nuestros hijos, quienes en unos días más estarán por nacer, y de poder tener la familia que más quise, está por suceder"- dijo Perla con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero, porque estas así"- dijo Blu mientras trataba de consolarla.

"Me recuerda mucho a las palabras que mi padre, me decía que cuando fuera grande, que encontrara el amor, que fuera muy feliz, y que tuviera la mejor familia de toda mi vida, me hubiera gustado que se sintiera muy orgulloso de mi, pero lamentablemente…murió"- dijo Perla al no poder más para lanzar su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

Ese comentario atormento un poco a Blu, aunque él ya sabía sobre su pasado, aun le dolía un poco en que pensara aun en eso, poreza razón no quería separarse por un momento de Perla.

Blu sujeto con mucha delicadeza la cabeza de Perla, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Perla, entiendo muy bien la situación en la que estas, pero no por eso tienes que sentirte así, ya no estás sola, me tienes ami, a tus futuros hijos, y a todas la aves que te queremos mucho, me duele mucho cuanto te pones en este estado, no quiero que quites tu hermosa sonrisa cuando la muestras por los aires, quiero verte siempre así, además, estoy muy seguro que tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti desde arriba"- dijo Blu tratando de darle consuelo a Perla.

Ese comentario alegro mucho a Perla, dejo de llorar, y comenzó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa, por lo que no lo pensó por dos veces para poder unir su pico con el de Blu en un apasionado beso, un beso lleno de amor, de mucho cariño, y de mucha lujuria que antes.

"Blu, de verdad, te agradezco mucho lo que andas haciendo, créeme que cuando a veces trato de olvidar algo de lo que viví, te necesito mucho, tu eres mi única cura para quitarme todas estas heridas que tengo"- dijo Perla mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Blu.

"No te preocupes amor, ya verás que con un poco más de tiempo, olvidaras con lo que andas viviendo, es más, para que todavía sea más sano para ti, quiero invitarte a un lugar especial para que podamos cenar, ya sabes, tú y yo"- dijo Blu intentando de controlar sus nervios cuando se trataba de chicas.

Perla simplemente le dio una sonrisa, por lo que no tardo en contestarle.

"Me encantaría mucho amor"- dijo Perla para finalmente tomarle del ala.

Ambos pusieron los huevos sobre unas hojas verdes para poder mantenerlas a salvo mientras ellos salían, por lo que al final, ambos se iban volando felices en dirección al taller de Luis.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Bueno amigos, este ha sido el final de este cap.**

**Como les pareció, pueden opinármelo con un review, estaré feliz en recibirlo.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México lindo y querido, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


End file.
